Lemons of The Outcast
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: A short collection of lemons for my bro, Glaceon of Shadow. These are meant to be a read-along to the original Outcast, yes, i did get permission. *Details inside!* Enjoy, my horny readers! XD
1. Jolt Amethyst

**Tis I, ThunderGodJolteon, here to serve my subjects with another juicy lemon featuring none other than myself! It is highly recommended that you read the original story (The Outcast) by Glaceon of Shadow for some parts and characters to make sense, but if you don't, well, just enjoy the sex. I'm doin this for three reasons: 1) I'm no longer lonely in life and 2) FINALLY out of my writers' block! And lastly, 3) the original writer of the Outcast has brought it to my attention that he is not comfortable writing lemons, and that's where I cum in… LOL XD Anyway, LETS GET ON WTH THE FIC!**

Ever since Amethyst had laid eyes on that little Joltumbreon, she recognized her connection with him. This wasn't the kind you'd feel when with your best friend, no, this was far more intimate. She couldn't help it; she was hopelessly and helplessly in love with him and was ready to show it. Despite all the group had gone through, he had stayed by her, never losing sight of her. Surviving his head being fixed, extreme heartbreak, Austin's attempted suicide, in all of it he never forgot who meant the world to him. Now was the perfect time to show her affection, since there was nothing in her way. Austin was getting his ass kicked by Jack in the soundproof studio, so they hopefully couldn't hear her and his moaning, Rach and Fayth went on a very much insisted "girls-only" recovery, and she politely declined, Fayth winking at her after relaying her intentions. Perfect. Getting up from the couch in the living room, she tiptoed to his bedroom door, ready to burst through and take him right then and there. But, much to her complete surprise, she heard something that made her heart drop; feminine moans and the distinct slapping of flesh during sex. Her cheeks instantly flushed red with rage. Had Fayth beat her to him? Was she in there with him now, controlling his mind, forcing him to involuntarily fuck her? Peeking in the door, she let a sigh of relief escape -knowing he was the only one in the room- maybe a little too audibly. His head spun at the intruding sound, eyes wide, not blinking, trying to see where the breath had come from. He was clutching something in his lap she couldn't see. Finding nothing, he shrugged and turned back to his PC screen.

Using her optical zoom, she gasped at what was displayed across the display; a morph Vaporeon was being pounded from above by a rather huge Flareon, taking his huge member to the base, and moaning quite loudly. Amethyst didn't know, but she was already dripping wet, soaking her lower region's clothing. It wasn't until she felt some liquid running down her leg that she saw how her body responded, blushing at her own urges. By the way the Flareon's face was screwed up, she could see he was close, and after a few full-body thrusts, he shuddered, groaning and pulled out, blowing his load all over the Vaporeon. Some landed in her hair and breasts, but primarily in her mouth and face. _Good aim!_ The horny Boreon thought. She began to suck him off before the video then closed and reverted back to his homescreen. He sighed, and when he went for the mouse, her jaw dropped at what was between his legs he hid earlier. His fully erect member twitched with anticipation, and her face contorted into a sexual grin, made so by her own hopes and the porn vid. She silently slipped in the half-lit room, ready to take her obviously horny lover.

Hearing something behind him, he froze his jacking when a shuddered breath that didn't come from his speakers echoed off the walls. His eyes went wide as dinner platters when Amethyst came up from behind him, completely naked, save for her shirt. Jolt froze even harder when she plopped down next to him, looking into his wide eyes with nothing but seduction and need.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" she said almost innocently, although he knew exactly where she wanted to go with this. He hadn't moved since she came in and his rod was still stiff, ready for action. She momentarily stopped rubbing herself and used the juice-coated hand she had been working her pussy with to erotically stroke his member, forcing a shuddered moan to leave his trembling body. He tensed up at her touch, because it was so unexpected and so… so gentle, with that characteristic firm grip of a needy girl.

"Aww, does my little splice feel good?" she cooed. All he could do was limply nod his head as she worked him. He groaned in ecstasy at her jerking, starting to shuffle, so she knew he was close to climax. She stopped jerking him and straddled his lap, to which he blushed a crimson red.

"You know, I've given it some real thought," she seemed embarrassed just trying to tell him. "And yes, I do want all the little Eevees. I want to be with you the rest of my life, and I think you feel the same. Right?" Jolt just smiled and gently kissed her lips, both moaning into the kiss. Pulling away, she closed out the window on the laptop, and turned back to him with a look of nothing but sinful hunger. Amethyst thrust her head forward, kissing his deeply, and subliminally guiding his to his bed. He went to sit down on the edge, but she pulled away and shoved him on his back while simultaneously taking her shirt off, displaying her C's for his viewing pleasure. She loomed over his head and ground herself again his stiff dick, her hair and breasts hanging in his face. Now, he was slightly scared. She was his love, his life, and he wanted the best for her, but why was she being so possessive? And why did he always find dominant girls hot (real life too!)? He just smiled, leaning up to kiss her. Now it was Amethyst's turn to be surprised, lightly gasping at his touch. He pulled away, saying, "I do too. I want them just as much as you do." Jolt looked at his dick, now coated in her slick fluids. "So, we gonna do this or not?" She needed no invitation as she slowly slid herself down onto his hard, pulsating member. She moaned as her virgin hole accepted him and he moaned equally as loud at how tight she was. Each centimeter seeme to introduce a new wave of pleasure, and she loved every inch of his rock had cock. He reached her hymen, and sympathetically faced her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Amethyst just lined herself up and slammed downwards, breaking her virginity! Both screamed out in pleasure, though some had a painful twinge to it. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye as blood pooled out from her hole. Through the tears of intense pain, she smiled at him as he just stared at her in shock and disbelief. At a lethargic pace, she slid up and down on his slicked-up dick. Jolt loved the way her walls seemed to squeeze him from all sides. If this kind of pleasure continued, he wouldn't last much longer. The two began going an erotic pace that caused the smacking sound of their lovemaking to reverberate throughout the small room. He couldn't tell, but he was certain he could make out the faint glow of a red light on the side of her head. Thiking nothing more of it Amethyst arched her back in ecstasy, falling to the side, which allowed him to take the lead, slamming into her even faster than when she was riding him. Putting her spread-eagle (don't know if that should be cap'd or not), he thrusted in and out of her at incredible speed, groaning the entire time. Jolt's face screwed up, almost about to blow. Amethyst sensually grinned at him. "Y-you about to cum, babe?" she taunted. He just moaned out as her inner walls caressed his rod from all directions, making him very close to climax. Rocking her with a few wholehearted thrusts, an intense orgasm rushed through him, sending spurt after creamy spurt of his thick jizz into her drenched pussy. He didn't know how many strings he had released, he lost count. But after a while, it died down and he puller out of her.

"Y-you haven't cum yet? Damn, you're needy!" he joked. She blushed and panted in pleasure. "Let me get that for you." He said, his voice like soothing silk, but still laden with sexuality. He bent down until he was face level with her creamed outer rings, and gave them an experimental swipe of his tongue. It was sour like a fresh Rawst berry with that distinct hint of salty sperm, and he licked his lips at the interesting taste, desiring more. He buried his face in her crotch, licking up or at whatever he could get his tongue on. She moaned out in desire, loving the way his tongue felt on her most sensitive of areas. She started groping her breasts and placed a hand on the back of his head, pushing him further in and causing an intense rush of endorphins in her body. She could feel her impending and inevitable orgasm, and arching her back, shoving his head deep into her, and arching her back screaming out, she sprayed her love with her clear love juice.

She fell back, panting, and he crawled up beside her to stare into the eyes he fell in love with, licking his lips in satisfaction, grinning from ear to ear. "W-what's s-so funny b-bae?" She panted. "Just thinking of how good you taste Amethyst." A nervous and mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Ever wonder what I taste like?" She looked down to see his dick straight up in the air, a bit of pre already leaking from the tip. Grinning in a maniacal way, she pounced on it, sucking hard and lovingly, wasting no time in making him feel good. Is eyes rolled back in his head at the treatment he was receiving, and could already feel his climax fast approaching. Amethyst could feel it too, judging by how his cock twitched and throbbed in her mouth. He looked to her to see her staring straight into his eyes. Even though she couldn't, he could sense the smile in her eyes, and threw his head back, moaning loudly and shooting hot ropes of steamy love down her throat. She happily swallowed every drop, loving his taste and sucking him a little longer to be sure she got every drop.

His member slowly retreated, and they lay there together, panting on top of one another. Amethyst, the Steel outcast now with the one she loved the most and Jolt, the splice with a troubled past now with his true love. She turned to her lover and said, "I'm glad I did this with you." She kissed him deeply, purposefully. After separating, he smiled warmly. "Me too, girl, me too." She nuzzled his chest, groaning in exhaustion. 'You'll have a surprise in the morning…" she trailed off before dozing off.

He awoke sometime around 12:15, and was greeted by an abnormally sensual voice. "Morning, sweetie!" She sat at his computer, grinning evilly. He groggily got up, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on the screen. He saw a morph with dark hair and a white neck collar being ridden onscreen, moaning loudly, head lolling to the side in ecstasy. It took him all of about two seconds to realize who it was. Now the red silhouette on the side of Amethyst's head made perfect sense. The title read, _Super sexy morph POV w/ twin cumshots!_ The views were even more outrageous. Just uploaded last night, and the views topped 2 million!

"Check it out! We're an internet sensation!" she chimed cheerfully. "And last night was sensational. Thank you." She hugged him tight, peering thoughtfully into his eyes. Last night's memories combined with the video of himself made for too much to bear, and soon he was at full mast once again. "Aww, my baby want to go another round!" the Boreon seductively cooed. Jolt just sighed and followed her to the bed.

He came out an hour or so later to four exhausted, angry, and sleep-deprived Pokemon. The Weavile, obviously the most pissed, spoke first. "Look, we don't care when you two do it, just keep it down a little next time!"

"I'm so tired, I can barely think straight!" the Gardevior chimed in, rubbing her temples therapeutically (Hah, Psychic joke!). The Pokemon quickly and somewhat lazily went about the days jobs. Amethyst came out a while later, dressed and showered, smiling at him lovingly. The smile changed to a seductive grin when he returned the smile. He rapidly looked away. _Oh Arceus… why me?_ He jokingly thought.

 **Welp, that's this done! I hope you all enjoyed it. Lotsa sex, lotsa porn, and lotsa me! Anyways… you went to read The Outcast before this one, didn't you? GOT HEEM! That's a trick I learned online to get my Bro some views! There will be no stories for a while, since I'm being put basically on lockdown until further notice. Anyway, THANK you guys so much for reading, and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR! *insert outro music here, preferably heavy metal***


	2. Rachel Austin

**What up? Shade here with another installment of LOTO! What? You think I'd just bust in Amethyst and everything would continue as normal? NOPE! Now me and Amethyst have kids, Rachel has an itch she needs to scratch, and an unsuspecting Weavile is her target… ENJOY!**

 **P.S.- This is a few years in the future where the kids can talk and stuff…**

Austin the Weavile is being hunted. And not for things he's done, but for things someone wants to do _to_ him. The predator was none other than Rachel, the Glaceon that wanted nothing short of fucking him 'til he passed out. Any chance she got alone with him, which wasn't easy with Gizmo's explorative and naughty nature, she was throwing herself at him in the hope of getting him inside her. Any attempt or advance she had made on the Weavile were either deflected or ignored, and she was getting a little irritable with anticipation and need. Today however, she smelled her prime opportunity; Jolt and Amethyst were double-dating with Fayth and Sean (Had to happen eventually!), so he was going to ask her and Austin to watch Amber, EJ, and Gizmo. This gave Rach the chance she was hoping for. In the room next to hers, she heard muffled voices, and eventually, a familiar splice poked his head in the door.

"Hey Rach, got a sec?" he asked. She closed her laptop and faced him. "Sure, I guess."

"Ok, here's the thing. Amethyst and I are going out with Sean and Fayth and Austin doesn't want to go. Says he's not a 'party person' or something like that. So we were hoping you and him could watch the kids while we were gone?" Her face lit up. Home alone with Austin after dark? Perfect, for what she had planned. Jolt noticed the faraway but thoughtful look in her eye and immediately saw the hidden meaning; Amethyst had the same glint the night he nailed her.

"Rachel?" Using her full name always grabbed her attention. "No screwing around, just watch them." He turned out the door. "Remember, Gizmo sees everything!" As he left, she felt something in her gut sink. She knew he was right. The Eevee seemed to be anywhere at any time, even during embarrassing moments for everyone in the villa. For example, how was she supposed to know he was watching his aunt "relieve stress"? Or how was Jolt supposed to realize that just out of eyeshot, his young son was watching his "special movies" with him?

Soon, the sound of a door closing brought her back, and the house was silent, save for the stampede of kids running through the house trailed by the tiny, childlike yells of a girl. She pushed the irritation and intense, burning desire to the back of her mind and focused on contemplating her next move. That is, until the sweet little voice of Amber made her thoughts freeze. She just seemed to have that effect on people and Pokemon alike. Anyone she met she seemed to be able to charm effortlessly.

"Um, Aunt Rachel?" She hated being called that. With every fiber of her being, she hated it. But, she endured it. And the fact that Amber was her favorite made it easier on her to let the Aunt thing slide.

"Yeah, what's up, Amber?" she said in a caring and fakely cheerful tone. Amber stepped in the room a little more. "Um, Gizmo and EJ are fighting again and I can't get them to stop. I usually get Dad or Mom to help, but they're not here. Can you help me?" She went into the usual facade kids go to when they want something. "Please?" she pleaded. With the how sweetly she asks for things, it's hard to actually say "no" to her. "What about Uncle Austin?" Rach suggested. Amber shook her head and said, "He's trying to help, but it's not working." She turned to go out the door. "Just follow me!" Fighting wasn't new to the two boys, they've practically been doing it since birth. Amber was the runt of the litter, so she was almost no match for the boys' strength. EJ had evolved into an Umbreon not too long ago, so it was possible that Gizmo was just jealous he was still an Eevee.

As she came into the living room, the whole scene lay in front of her. Gizmo and EJ taking turns Tackling and Biting each other while Austin tried pointlessly at trying to separate them. Each time he'd scoop one up, his paw would be met by a vicious Bite and he's quickly drop whichever one he picked up. Amber tried one more time at breaking them up, and charged headlong into the fray. She was met by a hard hit broadside, and sent straight into a nearby kitchen counter, knocking her unconscious. Shocked, Rachel rushed over to Amber where she lay and checked for a pulse. She was alive, at least, but something at that moment snapped. All the fights she had to help break up and her boyfriend being pushed around by these little brats finally boiled over. And the fact Amber was now motionless on the floor didn't help her rage any. A growing growl escaped her lips, she turned around, and a mist of ice crystals shrouded her. Everyone on the room stopped dead on their tracks, and Rachel fired two Ice Beams, hitting their targets dead-on and freezing the boys from the waist down. Their faces help nothing but fear and terror. Even Austin was mortified of his girlfriend's outburst. He wanted to move, but he felt as though he were rooted in place.

"Now that's enough!" Rachel screamed. "I don't care what one of you think or says about the other, you're brothers and nothing's ever gonna change that! So here's what's going to happen; you two are going to bed right now, and go to sleep! Austin, if you would." Austin was still scared to move. "Austin!" she snapped hatefully. She took a deep breath, her Ice Aura faded, and she continued in a happy tone. Would you please bust these two free, take Amber, take them all to their beds, and come see me? Alone?" He nodded, and she went off to her room. Austin broke the ice containing the boys, gently picked up Amber, and followed them to their room next to their parents'. As he tucked Gizmo in, he asked, "Uncle Austin, why was Aunt Rachel so… so…"

"Needlessly cruel?" he finished with a chuckle. "I don't know, bud. I'll go ask her. How about that?"

Gizmo smiled a little. "Yeah, that sounds good." Gizmo said, seemingly satisfied. "Night Uncle Austin!" they said simultaneously. He smiled and shut the door. As soon as they couldn't hear his footsteps, Gizmo slunk out of bed and reached the door, but was halted by EJ. "Lemme guess; you won't be happy unless you find out yourself and you won't sleep until you do?" the Umbreon said in a snarky tone. The Eevee brother looked to him in an annoyed huff and said, "Uh, yeah! Why wouldn't I?" EJ just shook his head and rolled over. "Wake me up when you crack the Mystery of the Century!" he sneered, falling asleep. Gizmo swallowed hard and took a deep breath. If there was something secret, he wanted to know about it. And nothing would stand in his way until he got his answer himself. So, he slowly turned the knob and crept out.

-(-)-

Austin slowly walked down the hallway both confused and nervous. If she was so mad as to freezing her own nephews, what would she do if he pissed her off? He came to the door and considered just going to bed, but he was called in by an overly cheerful voice.

"Austin, please come in here!" she chimed out. He winced hearing his name. He took a breath similar to that of Gizmo's and stepped inside. His eyes shot open at Rachel, laying almost completely naked across her bed, save for a thin bra and panties that covered close to nothing, facing the door propped up on one elbow almost as if she anticipated his arrival. He couldn't lie, it was pretty hot to see her in that pose, looking all sexy for him and everything, so it was hard for him to break his concentration he had somehow developed on her chest and crotch. What was even harder was his erection, already poking out at Rach, tempting and begging her in a way. Before he could cover in embarrassment, she had already taken notice at his arousal and licked her lips, imagining her face plastered with his semen. She couldn't take the agonizing wait anymore. So, she waited until he sat on the edge of the bed where he was within arm's reach, and pounced on him, pinning his shoulders firmly on the bed. She thrust her head forward, and kissed him in a deep and sensual way, licking at his lips asking for entry. He opened a tad, and she shoved in, tongues wrestling for dominance in his mouth. She broke away long enough to speak. With what she said, it almost seemed like she could read his mind the way Fayth could.

"You wanna know why I lost it on them?" He nodded nervously, not entirely sure this was happening at all. "To tell you the truth, I'm jealous of what Jolt and Amethyst have. And what I mean by that is-"

Rachel felt his lips on hers and melted into it, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. They soon broke again. "I know what you mean. I want exactly what you want, and if it's what I think it is, then why not? If they can have Gizmo, EJ, and Amber, then who says that we can't have our own?" he reassured her. "Right." She said, conviction in her speech. "Ready?"

"More than anything." Austin replied. She slid off her panties and yanked off his pants to get to his pulsating member. The whole thing throbbed and pre already flowed from the tip. She snapped out of her trance and tried to take it before he stopped her.

"Don't you want you do this together?" Austin put them in the 69 position and dove into her slick folds, slurping and massaging what he could get to. Rachel shuddered and moaned out in extreme pleasure. She then stuffed the cock in her mouth up to the base before drawing back and pushing forward again. Over time she grew up a rhythm of coming up and sucking before going back down. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure filled the air of the small room. She then got an idea that utilized her powers. So, she hilted him in her mouth once more, but as she drew up, his dick became cloaked in a thin layer of ice. Austin grunted a little, meaning he was close to letting go. She wasn't far herself, but couldn't give any indication to that. Rach heard his groans and redoubled her efforts, focusing on just the tip. She swirled her tongue around the makeshift popsicle, sucked on it until it twitched a sight bit before he grunted gruffly and he released his load directly into her awaiting maw, breaking through the ice sheath she put it in. She struggled not to choke on or swallow any of it, since she had an odd but sexy idea. Austin's ministrations and tongue-lashing grew more intense after his orgasm, and she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. He decided to copy her, since it worked so well, and used a Frost Breath on her most sensitive area. The running juices froze solid and crystalized around her outer lips. She moaned loudly at the new sensation, pushing her hips back slightly to beg for more. All at once, the Weavile buried his face in her frozen over hole and slurped loudly. She let a muffled screamed out as she sprayed into his mouth, filling it with her fluids. She then pivoted to face him and kissed him deeply, allowing their combined juices to flow and mix in their connected mouths. The two soon broke and she happily swallowed, looking him square in the eye. Reluctantly, Austin swallowed his mouthful s well, cringing but also licking his lips in satisfaction. The Cum Swap only made them each even more aroused, and soon he was at full mast once again. Rachel felt his newer erection poking her stomach, and she aligned her outer rings with the hard length. Her eyes narrowed lustfully, and she slammed down, penetrating fully and breaking her hymen in one go. A mixture of both pain and pleasure wracked her body, and she collapsed on the shocked Weavile desperately trying to pull out. She ground down harder on him and me back up.

"N-no, Austin. We both wanted this, so we're going to deal with whatever's involved. Together." She proclaimed in a possessive manner. He nodded with confidence quickly replaced by a hint of pain with the way her pussy gripped him from all sides, crushing his member a bit. Wasting no time, she rode his dick at a rapid pace, each thrust adding to the mountain of pleasure she felt. Equally, each time he hilted inside her, a new wave of pleasure was felt in the Weavile. As they shared a fuck, neither were aware of the Eevee looking in on their session in shock and disbelief. He had been staring wide-eyed at them since they began, but no one noticed him. Watching them and listening to their collective moans and whimpers gave him a feeling he had never experienced before; one that burned through him and straight into his loins. Embarassed at the stick of pink poking out at him, he ran silently to their room to tell EJ about it.

-(-)-

"EJ, EJ!" the Eevee shook and screamed in a whisper. The older brother groaned and rolled over. "What?!" he demanded. "Sorry to wake you, but I think I've found out something you'd want to see." Gizmo chimed triumphantly. The Umbreon just rolled his eyes, sighed with annoyance, and stumbled out the door, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. The two walked down the dark hallway until they reached an open door with its lights on. He peeked in, and his jaw dropped at his Uncle being ridden right in front of him! She shifted herself back and forth on him while he added rough thrusts upwards into her slick folds. The Umbreon rubbed his eyes, took another look to be sure he wasn't dreaming, and motioned noiselessly towards the live porno to Gizmo who, crossed his arms and said in a quiet whisper, "Well? I believe I deserve an apology?" The Umbreon nodded rapidly and stopped flailing long enough to say, "So it wasn't a dream."

"What?" Gizmo said. EJ continued. "Well, in my dream, I could hear but not see someone doing things like this, and didn't know what it meant. Now, seeing them like that, I know it was real." he said. Disbelief filling his voice. Through her moaning, they could hear Aunt Rachel yell, Oh my God, Austin, I love you!" The two started to run back to their room and bury their faces in their pillows, but something forced Gizmo to stay. Despite EJ's hushed warnings, he snuck in the room, still undetected.

Austin and Rach continued their position, and with one final, forceful thrust, they spewed their respective cum in and on each other. Austin sent a torrent of seed into his girlfriend, a shudder from her came with every skeet. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Austin pulled his limp member from her soaked cunt and Rach fell to the side, panting heavily. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw something move, and in shock she sent a wild Ice Beam towards it. The Eevee sat frozen on the bedroom floor. Austin and Rach stopped their Cowgirl, and rushed to where he was. Rach started blubbering. "I-I didn't know he was _watching,_ I swear I didn't! I never would've even tried if I had known he was watching!" Tears began to fall from her eyes, and Austin went to speak, but a small source of heat came from the Eeveesicle. The ice slowly melted, and a blast of heat went out before a Flareon broke the remainder of the ice. He looked to Rach with that of anger and confusion. The face was almost comical.

"Y-you're a Flareon now?!" screamed Rachel, mouth agape. "I guess so. Pretty cool right?" (ice pun. BOOM!) Gizmo yipped with contentment. Austin then realized what he had seen, and begged with him to not tell Jolt. "Um, you would be nice enough as to not tell your dad we did this, right?" Austin asked earnestly. The Flareon just smiled, a shadow of mischievousness glancing across his face. "Of course not. Why would I tell him that my Aunt and Uncle love each other?" He walked out of the room, he slipped a glanceover his shoulder, and ran off to his room to tell his brother how he evolved. The Weavile and Glaceon shrugged to each other and climed into bed.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" asked Austin, terrified of what Jolt would say. It's not easy to explain how your son evolves after catching them doing something they were strictly told not to. "Maybe, but for now, I'm tired and just want to go to sleep." She pulled the cover over her naked body, and her eyes grew heavy with sleep. She could see the outline of a Weavile kissing her, and crawl into bed next to her, sharing the blanket. "Night, my Ice Queen. I love you." he said soothingly. She tried, but all she could get out was a groan of contentment. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, not sure how Gizmo's father would take it, but ready to face whatever came.

-(-)-

"Austin! Rachel! Get out here!" an angrily familiar voice screamed. The two jumped up and took one look at each other before remembering why they were in the same bed. They quickly threw some clothes on, and walked into the den where an angry splice, a nervous-looking Flareon, and a mischievous-looking Umbreon stood. As soon as Rachel saw Gizmo, her eyes filled with rage. "You promised us you wouldn't-"

"Don't get mad at him, Aunt Rach. It was me!" EJ said, satisfaction filling his voice. His arms were crossed in success, and his eyes were narrowed solely at them. Jolt spoke now.

"Gizmo, EJ, go try to wake your sister up." The two Eeveelutions ran off to wake up Amber while Jolt made Austin and Rachel sit on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me one thing; was it good for both of you?" They stared at him in shock of his question. They thought he was their executioner, not their lovemaking consultant. "I-it was great, I guess. Why?" Rachel struggled. Jolt smiled and nodded. "Good. 'Cuz f it wasn't great, it wasn't worth it." Their conversation was halted due to a crashing sound and two yelling voices accusing each other. Jolt forcefully sighed and cursed under his breath, following the sound of distress.

As they entered the wrecked bedroom, the bed sheets glowed red with smoldering flame. The two were fighting again, but Amber held a face masked with anger and a hint of care. As the Umbreon and the Flareon charged each other, she stood firm in the line of fire (and Dark LOL). Rachel went to help her, but was held back by Jolt, shaking his head no. EJ and Gizmo collided with a furry speed bump between them. As they hit and bounced off, she spoke in a voice laden with fury and anguish, as if she hadn't even noticed they had slammed into her at the same time.

"I've tried for years to get you two to stop fighting, and all you ever did was knock me aside. But now, I'll finally be able to bring peace to all of us." Oddly enough, her voice turned to a caring and passive nature before she was engulfed in a bright light. The blinding lightshow concluded with a Sylveon in her original place. She released a curly ribbon and ensnared the feuding brothers, pulling them into a forced but loving hug. The two brothers looked to their dad for help, but he just shrugged, stifling a laugh. Jolt then left the room. Rachel followed him and questioned his block. "You saw them about to crush Amber, but you stopped me. Why?" He stopped and stared into her eyes.

"I saw a large power just waiting to be unlocked. She had the potential, all she needed was a little push, I guess. No Eevee just evolves because they want to, it takes some kind of experience in their life to force their evolution. EJ's the Dark kid that couldn't care less about what goes on around him, Gizmo's the energetic kid that's not scared of and ready for anything, and Amber's the girl that care too much about everyone but herself. Since a Sylveon's the Intertwining Pokemon, I guess that's why she evolved into one; to bring peace and order to a feud that I hoped I wouldn't have to settle myself." Jolt walked into the next room, leaving Rachel to think and mull over his words. If he was right, then maybe she could've evolved into something else. But, she was happy the way she was with the one she loved, and nothing could change _that._

 **Another great story by possibly the greatest writer ever. Sure, I've got ego issues, but nothing can change that. Anyway, these were just a short tribute to my bro for liking my work and just being a good friend in general. I felt like I owed it to him to write these...**

 **But anyway, THANK you all so much for reading, and if you LIKED it, PUNCH that fav/follow button IN the face LIKE A BOSS! But, I will SEE ALL YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**


	3. Amethyst Rachel?

**LOTO**

 **Hello all you beautiful people, it is I, Shade Metallover and here it is, the long awaited sequel to LOTO! This is the morning after the scene with Rachel and Jolt when they discussed why Amber evolved into a Sylveon. Anywho, ON WITH THE FIC!**

As the morning sun broke through his shades, Austin the Weavile slowly opened his eyes. Before, he would have just rolled over and prolonged even crawling out of bed until noon or later. But now with Rachel all the way (and now on the way though he didn't know), he was much happier and ready to face each day with confidence. He sat up in bed next to her and gave a large yawn, stretching and groaning. He then looked to his Ice Queen and decided to leave her be. If she was sleeping for two, it was better she have all the rest she could get. Getting silently out of bed, he threw some clothes on and tiptoed out of their room.

He liked early mornings for one reason: no EJ/Gizmo Smackdown. Unlike most kids that lived nearly on a different time scale in the mornings, the three of them lived in slow motion in the morning. As he walked into the kitchen, Fayth and the kids sat at the table doing their normal morning routine; Jolt's kids ate Pop Tarts and tried to fully wake up while Fayth poured some coffee in a mug that had the humorous phrase, "The girl always knows what you're thinking!". As the kids nodded in and out, the Gardevoir looked about ready to fall out. She listed a little to the left then snapped back up before she fell on the floor. She sipped a little of her drink and at once her eyes went into a wide and slightly insane state. "Good morning!" She chimed cheerfully to Austin. He chuckled a little, remembering a meme he saw online once. "You want a cup too?" Fayth said.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Thanks anyway."

"Cmon, you have to have some or you can't function properly!" she said erratically. "Alright, alright. Geez, no need to hold me at gunpoint or anything." he commented, grabbing a fresh cup of Fayth's brew.

"Morning guys." He groaned. "Morning, Uncle Austin." they all three moaned. Soon after, Jolt and Amethyst stumbled side-by-side into the kitchen. As they took their places beside each other at the table, Jolt face-planted and Amethyst placed her tired head on his shoulder, making Gizmo and Amber giggle a little. Fayth also snickered a little and slid her mug across the tabletop.

"Here, try this. It helps!" The splice took a large gulp, and Austin felt a hint of hilarious nostalgia from when Fayth perked up after one sip.

"This is amazing! What'd you put in there?" he almost shouted before guzzling a little more of the brew. "Oh, just my usual concoction; cream, sugar, and a healthy serving of Carbos, for a nice buzz in the back of your skull." she joked. It made sense. The sudden energy boost, the odd aftertaste, but it worked! Neither of their parents noticed the mischievous gleam in the Umbreon or Flareon's eyes. Neither of them had ever tried Fayth's "special recipe", so now they saw their chance. Gizmo reached for the cup and took a small sip. He gagged. How could adults _enjoy_ that?! EJ shook his head in disappointment and chuckled. It couldn't be _that_ bad. The Umbreon grabbed the drink and took a large glug with a sly smile, like he was superior. His sly grin was quickly replaced by an appalled grimace as he spewed the disgusting drink out of his mouth, commanding the whole room's attention. The kitchen exploded in laughs and chuckles, and Gizmo laughed loud and hard enough that he fell out of his chair. Amber was the only exception. She snickered a bit, but not as she usually would. Her mind was elsewhere.

As of late, the little Sylveon had been experiencing what she could only describe as a burning in her "lower area". It only got worse when she came in contact with one of her brothers and, oddly, her own dad and uncle. She had been nervous to tell anyone while her brothers were around for fear of being the laughing stock of the Shadow children, but it sometimes got so severe that it felt like the burning coursed through her whole body at times, sometimes making her incapable or unwilling to even move.

Once while she joined in one of their recent grapples because she was bored, Gizmo tackled her to the ground and pinned her beneath him. Somewhere in the fray, her "area" was graced by a furry paw, unbeknownst to the Flareon. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stayed frozen in place for close to an hour, confused on what had just happened. It was an odd sensation, but felt… right, in an strange way. And so good! As she regained her composure, she began to think; if a simple touch felt that good, then what would it have been like if they had touched a little longer? Her thoughts gradually drifted back to the present, where all laughter had finally ceased. The embarrassed Umbreon slunk off somewhere else. Sometime while she was in her trancelike thoughts, her mom had gone back to Aunt Rachel's room. Perfect. A private moment alone with the only girl friends she trusted. The thought of Aunt Fayth in her head at any time made her uneasy. And with her scrambled thoughts the way they were, it would be better for her to not see. Amber got up and walked back to the room, hearing muffled voices. Phrases like "missed my cycle" and "hope you'll be OK" were what stood out the most to her, and she rounded the corner to see Mom and Aunt Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, i-I think I'll be OK. Thanks for your advice. It really helps." Rach said, somewhat at ease. "No problem. I know how this all goes, so I just figured I'd help." Amethyst explained.

"Hey Mom," Amber said getting her mother's attention.

"Yes sweety?" Her mother said

"I-I-is it n-normal for me to h-have a b-b-burning in my l-l-lower area?" Amber asked while stuttering.

"Oh boy, I was waiting for this. Rach wanna help me with this one?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure," Rachel commented.

"Ok Amber. Just so you know, I'm not going to mince anything because this is a mature conversation, and Rachel, Fayth, or I will always be here for you," Amethyst started.

"Ok, mom," Amber said.

As Amethyst gave Amber the talk, the heated Sylveon's head was swirling with questions on what some of the topics were. She learned about heat and a myriad of other things while Rachel added her input to specific subjects.

"Does that make sense?" Amethyst asked.

"I think so," Amber commented. "But I still have a question,"

"Go ahead dear," Amethyst quipped, smiling.

"What is it if I have a certain type of daydream that makes me feel weird?" Amber asked.

"That's probably called a fantasy," Amethyst answered "And they are totally normal. What are they about if you don't mind me asking?"

Amber took a shaky breath in and began to explain. "Well, i-it's kinda weird, but, I-I sometimes think of daddy and U-Uncle Austin. Is that bad?" Amethyst saw Rachel squirm a little, and smiled. Amethyst may have thought it was funny, but the Glaceon didn't. Just the thought of the young girl being pounded by her guy was almost unbearable. He was hers and hers alone! But, she held back her slight rage and continued listening to Amber.

"While I have no doubt that what you guys say is true, is it weird to imagine my own daddy or uncle putting their members inside me?" Amber asked, dead set on getting an answer. While she expected this exact conversation, Amethyst hadn't expected to take this turn in the conversation.

"I mean, I've heard Aunt Rach talking about Uncle Austin's 'big dick', whatever that is, bu-" Rach was quick to cut her off. "While fantasizing is normal, I wouldn't know if it would be right to think of your dad or my husband like that."

Amber's head hung in guilt and embarrassment. "Sorry, but I really have almost no control over my own thoughts anymore. If i could think of anything else, I would but my 'heat' as you called it makes me think of all this stuff." She slid off the bed.

"Is there any other things you'd like to tell me before I go?"

"Nope, nothing that i can think of!" Rach said, just wanting her to leave for a few minutes. "Is there anything you'd like to add by any chance?"

Amethyst came up with nothing. "No, but just know we love you and will be here if you have any more 'questions'". Amber gave them each a tight hug and left.

Though the Sylveon had left, the essence of her still lingered in the air around the girls. And something about that sweet odor drove Rachel into sexual overdrive. Unfortunately, the only person she could get to was Amethyst, since Austin was in the next room. And it would've been odd to just blatantly walk into another room just to grab your fuck-buddy. But she was sly, very subtle. She could make an advance on you, and you wouldn't know it 'til she was on top of you. The spicy scent of Amber in the air combined with her own drive made her examine Amethyst. She was attractive, for a Steel type. Very curvy and with a familiar anxious look like she could take you down at any stimuli. And if Amethyst was feeling the same way Rachel did at that moment, then what she had in mind would end happily for both of them.

"Hey Amethyst, now that Amber's gone, wanna have a little fun? I mean, that heat of hers really got me goin'. What about you?" the Glaceon asked with a sly grin. The Boreon pinned her to the bed, staring directly into her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Ooh, a bit dominant, aren't we?" Rach said in a sexy tone.

"How else would you like me to do you?" Amethyst kissed her girl friend deeply, their tongues clashing together and fighting for dominance. It turned out to be a stalemate as Amethyst broke the kiss. "Hard, please." Rachel finally answered, voice full of lust.

Amethyst's hexagonal eyes narrowed and she immediately slid down to Rachel's puffy lower lips and started lapping between them and forcing stuttered breaths and cute little moans from the Ice-type. By then, Rach had already began getting wet to the point of soaking the sheets which only made it easier for Amethyst to tongue-fuck her. Taking initiative, Amethyst then dove deep into Rachel, tongue swirling around her clit and sucking hard at her drenched folds. Rachel then felt her impending orgasm fast approaching. Amethyst sensed this and it only spurned her on further. She roughly shoved her muzzle into the Glaceon's pussy and sucked in sharply. She screamed out in ecstasy as she coated the Boreon's face with her fluids. Amethyst happily licked up what she could from her face and paws, eyeing the panting Rachel closely.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that good." she taunted. "N-not better t-than Austin, but, s-still ok." she panted heavily.

The Steel-type's eyes narrowed even further with a seductively sly smile. "Is that a challenge?" Rachel's breathing had settled enough for her to form words. "No, but I would like to know if I'm better than that little splice of yours."

"Well let's find out about that," Amethyst smiled evilly.

"Sure, but now it's your turn!" Rachel then made a mist of crystal appear around her waist and as it cleared, a dick of ice poked out at Amethyst. In total, it was probably around 8 inches. Impressive for an improvisation. "Kinky. Gotta respect that!" Amethyst laid on her back, legs spread and ready to take the plunge. Rachel wasted no time lining the "cock" up with her entrance and shove inwards, burying it to the hilt. Both girls moaned out at the touch. The cold of the dick made the pleasure even more real. A hot, hard cock was great, but this was a new sensation, getting cold-cocked. Imitating Austin's ministrations to her, she rapidly pulled in and out. The distinctive slap was made, but it was a bit more metallic than usual. Rachel donated that to the fact Amethyst was a Steel type. While she thrusted in and out of her, she kissed her deeply, shoving her tongue into the other girl's mouth and fighting for dominance again. After a while, Amethyst would give little moans and shivers after every thrust, so Rachel knew she was close. The cute moans and whimpers forced her to go even faster and harder, rocking Amethyst and the entire bed with every full-body shove. Amethyst felt her inner walls clamp down on the intruding member, commanding it do not move before screaming out and spraying her cum all out around the fake cock. When she did, she crushed down hard enough that a small _crack_ was heard followed by the Icicle Spear shattering inside her. They then lay on top of one another, just trying to catch their breath. Amethyst recovered first.

"H-how do you do that?" she demanded, still short of breath. Amethyst just chuckled a little and said, "Well, since I'm a Steel type, I have a naturally high Defense. And the fact that I'm strong against Ice makes it easier to recover from you." Rachel kissed her lips again.

"I think I know something you'll just melt over!" she cooed, said with nothing but sexuality. She pulled open the drawer on Amethyst's nightstand and produced a thick, reddish double-headed dildo.

"H-how did you know about that?!" stuttered the Boreon. "I sometimes hear you in here when you think no one can hear you." Rachel said matter-of-factly. "By the way, if you want Jolt all the time, why not just tell him? He's pervy enough I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you out. Anyway, back to business."

Rachel then flipped the little slider switch and it buzzed to life. She looked surprised when it began to heat up. "Ooh, it's one of those expensive heated ones, nice!"

Amethyst took a sharp inhale as it was jammed halfway into her. Rachel then began pumping it in and out of her at incredible and sexy speed, making her twitch with every slight movement. The heat of the dildo was working, no doubt, and Rachel wondered.

Amethyst groaned a little when she didn't feel the sweet dildo movin around in her, but was surprised when Rachel placed the other end in herself and started grinding against the other girl. The heat of it drove her crazy and she repeatedly smashed her own pussy against Amethyst's, both grunting and groaning in extreme pleasure. Just then, Rachel froze when she heard her bedroom door open and a familiar Weavile poke in.

"Hey, Rach. I just wanted to-" Seeing the two on the bed in thier lezbo-lock made his eyes open wide and his hands raise in surrender. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask." he said, pivoting and leaving the room.

"Oh, great." Rachel groaned. "Now I have to explain 'this' to him."

Amethyst giggled a little. "Well, the quicker we finish up, the quicker you can do that. Ready for the Big Finish?"

Rach steadied herself and continued slamming and grinding until she felt her orgasm rise like fire in her, ready to burst. The odd concoction of hot and cold became too much for Amethyst to bear, and she moaned out, squirting her love juices everywhere, covering sheets and Glaceon. The sounds and sights pushed Rachel over the edge and she shrieked, blowing her own load to spatter the Boreon. Now Amethyst panted just as hard as Rachel as they lay there beside one another in a pool of their own cum.

"T-this was f-fun. We should d-definitely do this a-again sometime." Rachel said, snuggling her a little. "For sure." Amethyst said, content with what they had just done. After a long and sensual cuddle, they went to explain it to their own significant others. Rachel left first.

 **Rach POV**

I stumbled out of the room to find Austin in Jolt's room, Austin laying on his bed, techno music in his headphones. The splice sat at his computer, typing away at something I was too far way to decipher. Austin pulled one headphone out when he saw me in the doorway. "I'm not even gonna try and ask what I just saw, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"I am."

"Well, go ahead." he sighed.

"W-well, Amber came to me and her with 'questions' about herself and-"

"What kind?" Jolt cut me off. "Apparently, she's going through her first heat cycle. I just forgot to tell you, since I was occupied at that present moment. Anyway, after she left, her hormones in the air made us a little… anxious, I guess. And so, a little while later, we find ourselves grinding away on her 'special toy'." He nodded in understanding and walked past me to find Amethyst. This left just me and Austin. "Kinda surprising that you're bi now." he joked.

"I'm not bi, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment and she was the first thing in sight. I'm sorry I didn't come to you," I apologized. His response was to get up and pull me into a tight hug. "I don't blame you. You weren't in control, right? Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. I mean if it felt good, then there is nothing wrong here," I smiled and hugged back a little tighter. I was so lucky to have him because of his kind and understanding nature.

 **Amethyst's POV**

I procrastinated getting up. Not only because I was completely exhausted, but because I was unsure of how Jolt would take me screwing around with his best friend's girl. It would probably end like it did last time; him playing the good guy and laughing along with them. I hoped, anyway. As I went to leave, a face I knew too well greeted me at the door.

"Hey, babe!" he chimed. "H-hey. I guess you heard, huh?" I said, shrinking a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah, kinda." he started. "I also heard an interesting little tidbit about our daughter? About a specific 'problem' all little girls have?" My cheeks were probably red as Gizmo's right then. If that's even possible.

"Yeah, that's why we did what we did; her hormones and her heat made us flare up as well, so… here we are!" I said, faking a giggle. He chuckled a little and said, "I don't mind it, actually." He said _what?!_ "Um, what?"

"I said I don't mind it, you being a bi. It doesn't bother me. In a way, to me at least, it's kinda hot. That way you have training on both sides." he joked, bursting with laughter.

"Well, since you're OK with it, guess there's no harm done. I mean, it's not like we changed gender or anything right? Hehe." _Oops,_ I said to myself.

"What is 'changed gender' supposed to mean?" he asked through sly slit-eyes.I flashed red again and took the easy way out. "Nothing at all!" I said, giving him a quick kiss to remove all doubt, which, surprisingly worked. Rachel has her sweetheart, but I've got my fearless little splice with me. Everything should be fine. Shouldn't it?

 **Aaaand that's this finally done! I know not a lot of peeps read my stuff (i damn sure don't have as many as others), but I don't write for subs or for people to love me forever. I write for fun and to relieve stress sometimes. In more ways than one(XD). But anyway, THANK you all so much for reading and if you LIKED it, then PUNCH that fav/follow button IN the face LIKE A BOSSS! But THANK you and I will see you all IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**


End file.
